Andante
by machi-pan
Summary: AU. A negotiation between Mr. Suou, chief of Cirque De Sourire and Alan R., chief of Chiaroscuro have both circuses merged together to make the Andante Circus. Former ring-leader, Tamaki and friends exceeds to the point of welcoming their new brothers in open arms. Problem is, Kyouya and his crew aren't too keen on intruders. Or smitten, annoying blonds. Tsundere!Kyouya !HIATUS!
1. Meetings

_**A/A/N: Hi! Hiiiii...Hi (:**_

_"As long as you're under the circus tent, no one cares about your background; no one wants to know the rest of your story." Two circuses, Cirque De Sourire, 'the world of laughs and smiles' and Chiaroscuro Circus 'the cloak of shadows and beauty' merge together to make Andante Cirkus. Tamaki, the former ring-leader of CDS takes an unhealthy interest in one mysterious performer. Will the friendships bud under the one huge tent shared over their heads? _

Andante:**  
**_Adjective_. (A musical piece) played slowly and solemnly.

Warnings: Occasional swearing throughout the fic, and not beta'd. :c

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran High School Host Club!**

* * *

The swing was steady and his legs were hooked, professionalism and strength gathering to its highest of peaks. Movements that were made were graceful, like a black sun shadowed by the positioning of the haughty moon, teasing and beautiful, like a moderately slow dance. The slim tips of his feet were pointed upwards in a position he knew was efficient—the dark figure rocked forwards, backwards, the crowd whispering and hooting in amazement. The cheers were little spurs of happiness that he felt so rare and undeveloped in the pit of his abdomen. His soft, yet training-callused palms ached already and had a thin sheet of sweat adorned. The air was rushing through his flanks; he felt the roughed collision of air in impact. The performer managed to shut his eyes tightly, but was cautious enough to hold it for one second.

He let go.

Viewers gasped, their tickets held fondly in the heat of their rich pockets and maybe a hint of hand clutching. The hollers of excitement and fear boomed throughout the tent of the circus held up by fine rope that had the equal strength of heaving a full partied train descending from the depths of hollows. The boy was careful, always careful. Abilities were shed and groomed and developed. He was a natural born.

One flip, another. The slim body tucked in at all the right periods, his elegant stature coiling and twisting as his legs were pelted straight forward in mid-air. Chiaroscuro Circus was always under the dark and beautiful theme, the kind of beauty that melted your heart instead of preserving the red-blood. Perhaps if it ever were to be, the crimson would boil into something blackish in color. And despite the audience knowing how specifically trained and altered each entertainer was: there was always a fear of losing one life every night. Yet the greatest physique and a rapid movement, and the dark haired boy masked with leaves of make-up landed perfectly, on the shoulders of his fellow mate's broad shoulders. There was no need to steady a wobbling figure for this circus was strict and no tremor dared to produce. There was no need for nets to be set.

Audience members roared and the circus never grew tired of hearing that noise, that powerful noise of entertainment and praised. It was what they lived for, it was all they had to keep them sane, stable and poised to perfection.  
"Alright there, Kyouya?" A man by the name of Ritsu Kasanoda whispered at the corner of his mouth, a feeble action that was well practiced and disguised as the slender figure cast himself to the ground, and next to his buddy.  
"As always." Kyouya replied quietly.

A large grin was blossomed onto each face, every individual that performed on the stage as hands were linked, an all too familiar feeling. Special but that was not the cause at all. Kyouya's eyes flickered in recognition under the fancy mask. It would have been coated pure black if not for the prominent designs of platinum and silver coiling over the edges, a pattern solidly recognized for questionable carnivals and such celebrations. They were together; the whole circus sprawled and connected from their hands, their stances making a circle in the centre of the tent. It was a line or partnership and a declaration of yet another wonderful experience. All gloved hands were raised. It started with Akito, their well loved ring leader and Kyouya's older 'sibling'. Then as he rose, gradually the whole crew bowed almost in sync but with an undeniable wave that made kids scream in amusement.

They stood up and raised their laced fingers, Akito sneaking a grin back at Kyouya.

* * *

Kyouya pressed his palm against his damp forehead, his revealed skin shivering in bliss as the makeup and fatigue washed away. It was always the hardest; attempting not to kick out or protest when the talented makeup artists proceeded to have their way with the crew. His costume was discarded thankfully and hopefully somewhere where he wouldn't see it again. They were always a pain when he plucked at it and it snapped back onto his tender flesh. Right now, it was Kyouya only, and he was _naked_. A free man is a naked man, he recalled thoughtfully.

He enjoyed the last few drips of the downpour of liquid on his newly moisturized hair and skin before stepping out of his own private shower, his trailer carriage on firm ground and was able to be labeled his own. Well thank God, if he ever had to share his space with one of those uncivilized circus animals…he snorted fondly. That was one way to put it. You can never trust anyone in Chiaroscuro Circus. For all anyone knew, it was filled with troubled people and maybe criminals too shy to poke their face out of the mould. The young Ootori had his own story. And for that, he only trusted two people; Ritsu Kasanoda and Akito.

Everyone was scared of Ritsu, his cold menacing eyes concealing his true identity. Kasanoda was a freak, and he mentioned that at one lunch time, a bitter mock about himself as he downed the last mug of beer. He was a couple of years older than Kyouya, maybe the same age as Akito. Well, he didn't know. No one knew. No one needed to know your life story. This was part of the reason why people even joined. Akito was another story. While it was obvious they were related in some form, they _weren't_ at all. They met on the road, a clueless abandoned child and a ring-leader with welcoming arms. The duo were strangers from the beginning, marveling in their similar features which gives off that surprising sense. When Akito came back to his circus dripping wet and a small child grabbing onto his leg seven years ago, the performers shrugged it off, assuming he was some younger brother or cousin and welcomed the cute child instantly.

The term was, running away with the circus.

He quickly dressed, a flicker of déjà vu running across his mind as he remembered how difficult it was when he was just a rookie, learning, and desperate to know what and how to do. After that, he accomplished many, but every day was still heart ache. Sure it was penetrable and filled for short moments like when he got up from his crouching position and displayed himself to the crowd. Every single teammate was there for amusement and it wasn't clouded.

He stepped out of his beloved trailer carriage, submerging into the cool air with just plain denim jeans and a faded t-shirt. Feelings like this ought to be treasured, he concluded. The door swatted shut behind him with a satisfactory bang, his damp hair now drying from the cold whispers of air. The tent was about one half of being deflated as it usually took ages for the cleaners to do their job and to uncover and protect all the circus's ornaments.

"Oi, there's our Kyouya!" A burly man that goes by the name of Rex hollered out, and the rest of the crew rose upwards from the temperate table, beaming to find their youngest performer. The grounds were packed with shared carriages and single carriages behind the tent, for customers not to see. They only visited for the show, after all and not a single detail about background lives. Unless they were annoying ass reviewers and charmed spectators or interviewers.

The twelve main members of first string clapped, grinned and called out to the young boy. The others, nearing thirty to forty and on separate tables whooped their weary faces teamed up in dazzling grins. Ootori in reply managed a small, weak smile back. It was the last performance they were going to have in London before they set off to Australia.

"It's going to be a damn good weather change," Rex chortled as Kyouya sat down on first table, the tiers already used to it and have now proclaimed a spot there only for the young boy.

"Well, it depends on where we're going in Australia," Akito replied back kindly, reaching forward to clasp the narrow of a chicken leg.

Cat calls and jeers were made through the night as if it's been going on forever. It was a tradition, to always have a celebration every last performance of the country they were being placed at. "Crap, well, ain't it hot there twenty four seven?" A first tier member snorted, his pinky twisting in his ear.

"I've been there before," A youngster announced, still a few more years ahead of him to make his presence known. There was an exception of Kyouya though, who became famous immediately. "Ma' sister said the weather changes are scary as hell!"

"Speaking of scary," Kasanoda waved off in a gruff voice, his glass clinking in his left, slim hand. "I overheard the boss yelping time to time about the director's new decision."

Now Kyouya perked up, his glasses adjusted by a finger. Ah yes, he wore glasses. Contact lenses were needed when he was parting with real life and getting sucked into his flies and swings. "What new decision?" He said aloud.

Kasanoda faced him and shrugged, an eyebrow raised. "Last I heard, it was the director's choice to move us into Australia. Oi, Akito, you should know, shouldn't you? You're always the first to be informed, almighty ring-leader,"

The older male rolled his eyes in use of verbal counter backs but withdrew anyway. "I've heard nothing."

A loud groan was spread through the whole ground, even Kyouya didn't bother to hold the disappointment in his eyes.

As Akito took a teacup in his palm, lifting it up a bit, he thought for a bit. "Other than the fact that we're going to get merged once again with Circe De Sourire," He mumbled before taking a gentle sip, his pinky held upwards in a posh manner.

"Wait, wait, _what_?" Rex tiered out before yawning with a tired sigh. The crew perked out, ready for a story that he always produced whenever in need. Kyouya frowned. Circe De Sourire? If he remembered his French classes correctly that meant…Circus Smile…Circus of Smiles? Which was it, now?

"Wasn't it eight years ago when we merged with them in one act because the writer for their acts wanted to add some "seriousness" or somethin'?" He questioned, perplexed as the crowd engaged in heated whispers and surprise. Most of them weren't even there eight years ago, and neither was Kyouya, to his disappointment.

When the ring leader didn't answer, Kyouya prodded forward. "Akito?" He questioned further, his eyes gazing deep into the volcanic rock that were Akito's eyes.

Akito sighed before placing his cup down.

"What's wrong?" Kyouya asked in a straight tone. "If the establishment was united together once before, with Circe De Sourire, why do you look so…pained, for lack of better description?"

"Yeah, what's the difference?" Ritsu ventured out, his bulging eyes dancing in curiosity.

Akito shut his eyes, setting his palms on his lap. "If I heard correctly, you guys weren't supposed to know until we've landed in Australia."

The crowd verged him on further impatiently.

"And we're going to be joining Circe De Sourire, yes." He nodded, confirming it.  
"Permanently."

Kyouya's eyes widened as a number of protests were strained to hold back.

* * *

"Tamaki senpaaaaai!" Haruhi ventured out, her arms waving. The bags were packed and waiting in the truck as the members of Circe De Sourire shone with radiance. The first, most known professionals were sharing a truck along with the costume designer, a young French woman named Renge. The truck was ready to leave and very soon, the wheels took its toll. Haruhi banged through the front of the truck inside the vehicle, yelling out to wait for their ringleader. Their aforementioned ringleader was probably being a douche bag somewhere, showing young girls walking the streets his tricks and back flips and anything out of the ordinary. Unfortunately, they couldn't leave without him.

A blonde tuft came into view and Haruhi got annoyed. "Senpai you _idiot_! The trucks already moving, get in, quickly!" She stuck her head out of the truck window situated at the flank of the enormous vehicle.

"Haruhi, little lovely!" Tamaki shouted back, waving his hand. "Look at this!" He ran forwards, matching the speed of the downed cars in the drive way and sprung on his heels. Around him, onlookers gasped as he jumped and rose as high as he could which looked physically impossible to an amateur's eye. "Watch me!" He declared as he shimmied out of the air and tapped at the railing once with both hands and lifted himself off, doing two successful flips in mid air with perfect landing. He spread out his arms as his stance straightened and shot Haruhi and his members in the truck a respiring grin.

Haruhi rolled her eyes. "Very nice, Senpai!"

"Thank you Haruhi, Mon Amour!" Tamaki clenched his fists and a smug line of his lips told everyone he was proud of himself. It was as if he had a dog's tail waving on his bottom. "I'm going to ask Director Anne if I can include that somewhere in the finale!"

"Well there won't be any finale for you if you don't get into the actual truck, Tamaki!" Haruhi snapped, her viced grip like metal on the window ledge.

Tamaki let out a whoop as he danced on the spot. "Well, no need to rush, little lady! Let me enjoy the fruit of France before we get pocketed in the cruel streets of Australia!" He made a fearful face which slowly faded into a well loved and familiar grin. He was the current ring leader of Circe De Sourire. What, no, this isn't a joke. His booming voice and smiles were perfect, he tells you.

"Tamaki you stupid bleach blonde!" Hikaru, another tier member who was well known for his partnered acts with his twin brother, Kaoru who was perched into the mattress of the truck, sleeping soundly, he supposed. "If you don't get in the truck, you're going to prevent yourself from seeing Haruhi in flowery attire with..." Hikaru played a small grin on his face. "No back cover!"

"WHAT?" Tamaki flung himself across the street, his speed going in paranormal pace as he rummaged through the air, his swift movements making it possible to catch up to the truck, his athletic body rising upwards and descending as he made his way to his personnel. He finally reached the rear of the truck, getting pulled in by Mori and Honey as the truck cover closed behind them. "How dare you, insolent twin!" Tamaki waved a fist at who he assumed was Hikaru after he caught his breath. "You dare accuse me of being bleach blonde!?"

Kaoru snorted and Hikaru jumped in surprise as he thought his brother was in deep slumber. He crouched down to meet the level of the occupied mattress, his brother's eyes fluttering in wake. "Hey," He whispered fondly to the now awakened boy, identical golden eyes staring back sleepily at him.

"Are we there yet?" Kaoru questioned him.  
"Nope. We're only five minutes on truck, forty more to go. Then after, we're on a plane."

Kaoru groaned as he buried his head into the sheets. If there was one thing the twins couldn't do, it was waiting in the same place without any form of entertainment. The twins shared a fondness for only a few members of the circus—Tamaki (even though they wouldn't admit it), Haruhi, Mori and Honey. All together, they were the first tier and were honoured as the twins rarely opened up to anyone. They had a goldish colour concerning their eyes, intriguing you to come closer and enjoy their appealing combination of features. Their hair was a soft auburn and rarely seen without the other head.

They laid down their sleepy heads, sharing the mattresses adorned inside the truck as they whispered hints and talked quietly to each other, their eyes drooped almost on instant. Honey Senpai and Mori Senpai were an unmistakable duo, like Hikaru and Kaoru, they were never seen without each other. Though their acts had no connection, Honey, able to perform tricks in the air and being shot out of a canon, Mori the animal tamer with lions and tigers at his sleeves defenceless, their connection in conscience was a lovely sight to behold.

The first string were groaning and complaining about their trips as they always do. They weren't much like Haruhi who loved and pertained the silence and calmness in repayment of the noisy booms of the circus at its max. While that had many flaws, the silence was just another everyday luxury of their lives once they get to it. Haruhi was a young woman, other than the rookies just starting out and had the merit to join, she was the youngest in the Circe De Sourire. Her position was tight ropes and high flyer material while her mates stood on ground. She was a brunette and had a short hair, but was still a charming lady once you get to know her.

"Tamaki," A voice sounded and said person stopped staring at Haruhi with full examination and hmm'ed in response, turning to Hikaru and Kaoru.

"Oi, boss," Hikaru addressed him. "Did you hear about the joining with Chiaroscuro Circus?"

"Pah," Tamaki shot back, tossing an arm into the air. "What rubbish are you spouting out? Have you seen them recently? Never smiling, always pulling the same grouchy face...and they scare me," Tamaki shivered. "They're all blooming puppies in my eyes—what's this about joining?" His face blanched.

"Stupid lord," Kaoru scolded. "Shouldn't you know this? You're the one who's supposed to guide us into our glory." He complained.

"Don't cuss at your elders, child!" Tamaki pointed an accusatory finger while the two boys huffed.

"Oh? So Tama-chan doesn't know we're joining them permanently?" Honey piped up, rubbing his sleepy eyes as Mori grunted behind him, his face the usual stoic he always went for when he was addressed.

Tamaki, Kaoru, Hikaru and Haruhi spluttered.

"We're—what?!" Kaoru prodded forward.  
"Oh dear god, no," Hikaru said in his own way, using a variable amount of hand gestures.

"Per," Tamaki started. "Ma" continued. "Nen" and "ly?" The circus mates stared at their ring leader as they witnessed his face weltering away like a rose in bad season.

Honey shook his head. "The Circe De Sourire is joining Chiaroscuro Circus. And together, we'll be the Andante."

**A/N: An experimental fic that hasn't got a plot yet, lol! Please review if you want this to be continued... (: Next chapter is when both circuses finally unite! For my baby brother readers, hi OuO This isn't the promised KyouMaki but it's another. An AU OuO I uhm love you all  
**


	2. Oh, Mother

**A/N: Yeah, I got kinda lazy. And it was Easter yesterday, and now I'm a blob full of chocolate. Also, it's April Fools today, so happy April Fools! (And Happy Birthday Fred and George) ... (And R.I.P Richard Griffiths. Godamn, I'm going to cry again.)**

**A shoutout to: **

**HidingBehindMyMask  
Dron-Lover267  
imotakubro  
peach-kun  
xXJunchou12Xx  
Springbebay  
xXmisakiusuiXx  
anonymoussssssss**

**YOUR REVIEWS MADE ME FEEL HAPPY FOR A DAY, SO THANK YOU!  
Anyway, thank you so much for your reviews, favourites and follows! Love you all! –air kisses- **

**Disclaimer: It's not mine. No. NOooooooO. **

**Not proof-read due to sheer laziness, so watch out for typos and more, scary stuffs**

* * *

"Akito?" Kyouya mumbles sleepily, his hair ruffled by the sleep supply. These rare occasions were the only times you can witness the boy without a subtle mask. Though on the other hand, if you were intruding on these two, a mask would have been flipped on immediately. Kasanoda and Akito held a fond brother-ship along with Kyouya, conversing freely with others (barely, Akito was the ring leader so he had to reassure everyone in difficult situations, Kyouya was well liked upon, yet displayed a true sense of danger, Ritsu was scary, but when one had the heart to talk to him, his tightly shut doors would break in ecstasy) however, also keeping the deepest and the darkest amongst themselves only.

The first tier members, Kyouya, Akito, Kasanoda, Rex, Nekozawa and the dubbed trio, were now on their second, wonky ride; the train, followed closely by the other members, the ones who star brightly with newly found potential, but have yet to make themselves known. It was quite hard to find undulating members fit to join Chiaroscuro Circus, as first tier were defined to equip some sort of natural ability, alongside a unique beauty found differently in each of them. The train ride was a display of hard work and no pay. For them, it was the worst of rides—rickety and undeserving.

"What is it, Kyouya?" He answers wearily.

His eyes glint in the dim light. "The Cirque de Sourire, who are they?"

Kyouya finds his near-brother yawning softly, a palm coming down to rest on his eye as he rubs it slowly. The elder turns his head to the side to face Kyouya who was looking down at him expectantly. "It's safe to say that we shouldn't be together."

He knew that Akito was referring to the permanent change and decided not to prod on it. "Is the case some clashed rivalry or cumbersome matters?"

"Why the sudden interest, Kyouya?" Akito grunts out as he bends to rise up from his sleeping position. He checks if the train is still moving and snorts amusedly, yet inwardly to himself. Noting the audible darkness which seemed to take place outside, he twists his spine to the side, unbuckling his strain and hearing satisfying clicks to the bone. Then he lies back down and faces the other way.

Kyouya shrugs.

"I don't blame you." Akito sighed. Then another miserable yawn shot through his tired lips. "To be so young and already hold the burden of being a first tier member. And now, only after a couple of periods, we're first to join with another one. Circus clashes can be messy, you know that, right Kyouya?"

The young boy crosses his legs on firm ground, his back relaxing as he set his palms on his lap. Hesitantly, he nodded at his makeshift older brother. "I suppose I do."

"Didn't expect less," Akito smiled fondly before turning into a solemn expression. "Our circus is sensitive. Surely you pinpointed that out the first minute you accepted my invitation to join Chiaroscuro circus. Everyone here is stoic and their own person, but they are treated well and united with individuals just like themselves. We're only a circus, but—"

"—we're so much more." Kyouya finished himself, nodding. "You told me that, the first time you found me."

"Very good," Akito chuckles. "On display, we're nothing but entertainers, nothing to think of. The audience loves us, but they don't bother to look behind the tricks and fake laughs and trapezes and swings. Have you ever heard of the expression, 'Circuses are for unidentified criminals'?"

"That's a horrible expression."

"But it is a famous one," Akito replied pointedly.

"Forgive me for interrupting," Kyouya frowned. "But I do not see where you're trying to get at."

Akito pursed his lips worriedly, staring at the younger boy at a one-over glance. Dressed in his wearied pajamas that the manager supplied for them at first once running out from a broken house, Kyouya looked tired. Way too tired for a normal teenager cast out in the real world. Yet in the Chiaroscuro, the first fact you have to learn is that no one is normal.

"I don't know what our big boss was thinking," Akito stated. "The Sourire joining us is not good. Not healthy for us, for our younger members—and for our old."

"Akito, what do you mean?" Kyouya pondered, his eyes calculating. "I've heard that they can be barbaric and destructive. Loud and obnoxious, but they deliver flawless acts that can undoubtedly bring a smile to childish lips. Our acts are dangerous and exciting, to move an adolescent to adult audience. The manager must have been thinking along these lines."

"That's not what I mean." Akito presses forward. "Maybe a good deal of our best performance can be labelled as technique and skills, but the rest is our own wellbeing."

There was a small silence.

"You're worried about the performers."

Akito nodded at this, pleased at the quick child already learning his tiny hints. "Have you seen our interaction? You and Kasanoda are the only true friends that I have. The others can be considered strangers to myself, because they either have their own friends or only choose to perform for escape. Every day, I wish I can change that."

Kyouya thought about this. "I think our circus acquaintanceship is fine."

"_See_?" Akito said exasperatedly. "It's already addled to your mind. "Our Circus _is_ full of criminals, our circus _is_ a jail. No one trusts anyone, and everyone brushes everyone away. We can't be ourselves here. And even if all of this begs to change, we're standing on thin ice. One cautious move can break it—can end our whole Chiaroscuro. This is why the manager doesn't even look us in the eye. We don't even know his name. Half of the circus goes by fake names."

"But if you want this to change, then Cirque de Sourire might be...effective for it." Kyouya says quietly.

Akito merely shakes his head. "Like I said, wrong moves can break the ice. I can't help but stress that the merge won't click. Our members keep to themselves. What if they can't see that? What if they keep pushing us until we snap? All of us are hidden under one mocking facade."

"That would be unfair. They should treat us with respect as we should them. To do differently is a zero tolerance policy for brotherhood."

"The outside world is unfair. Because you've been bound in our little group, you're blind to everything else. Sometimes I...," Akito trailed off before inhaling sharply. Hastily Kyouya reached up and squeezed his bed-warmed hand in reassurance. They were all slaves in a castle. It was always pressuring to anyone when remembering their past.

"Stop talking," Kyouya put kindly. "I'm sorry."

"It's fine." Akito squeezed back. "Our newly found brother circus is playful and can't take anything seriously. We are the exact opposites. They share everything amongst their selves, always smiling like no care in the world. We are disciplined harshly with whips and abuse, but in another sense, they are too, by society. The members there are picked securely."

"How do you know this?" Kyouya asked, surprised.

Before Akito could hurriedly answer, there was an unmistakable groan of wakening and they fell silent as Kasanoda woke up beside them, on the lofty bed rock hard above the rickets of the truck floor.

"Well, look who's up." Akito teased.

"Like I can get any sleep with you two whispering about like some damned chatterboxes. You two gossiping about our partnership? It's what's going around these days." Kasanoda coughed, a grin forming at his lips.

"So you _did_ hear everything." Kyouya mused.

"Very well," Akito said. "What should we do?"

There was a silent pause, and Akito took this time to pull Kyouya up and bring him to his chest, both sheathed under Akito's slightly warmer blankets. Opposite them was Kasanoda whose eyes were twinkling in amusement, and while Kyouya was holding in a protest of being touched so freely, he nodded appreciatively at his fake, older brother, whispering a soft word. He squeezed back, and mused himself in Kasanoda's answer.

"We should stick together." Kasanoda answered quickly. "Trust no one else but ourselves. And-"

"Invite them all for tea and watch a movie or make them sit still so we can explore face paint on them!" Tamaki declared, his feet stacked neatly onto the folds of their carriage queen bed, his face a pure picture of excitement and fury. His friends stared up at him in awe (as he was on the bed, pointing downwards at them) and wondered if their friend was a mistreated human or simply a perfect symbol of stupidity.

"Sempai, are you crazy?" Kaoru supplied. His brother supporting him.  
"Yeah, have you not heard of those rumours?" Hikaru shot back. "They're cold and vile bastards. Some people even say that they're enemies themselves!"

Kaoru pointed at his elder. "Imagine a dark setting where there are always harsh fist-fights and positions at stake. Their ring-leader Akito sitting with a grin on his face and hosting ever act with a sword on his hand!"

"Scary!" Honey accused, his arms flailing as Mori hung his hands on Honey's shoulders comfortingly.

"Hey, let's not be rude!" Haruhi told them off, swatting each twin at the back of their head. Ignoring their protests of pain, she stared up at Tamaki, their almighty ring-leader. "Tamaki, you are true to say that they have hearts, and it's irrational to think that they're thieves or murderers and such. They are actual human beings with rights. However, I think we should be careful. Whether they're not, or whether they are dangerous to us, we don't know."

"To speak so logically—" Hikaru whispered behind his hand.  
"Even though she's younger than us," Kaoru whispered back, eyes glinting.

"Oh shut up, you two. You're only a few months older than me."

Tamaki's melodramatic gasp filled the room, and brought winces onto every breathing face. "What my daughter speaks of is undoubtedly true! We will do our very, very best to befriend them in every way! Even if that means pushing them off the cliff to deliberately save them!"

Haruhi brought a hand up onto her face.

* * *

The train ride had been messy. The plane ride, even messier. Thankfully, both circuses scheduled for a separate plane, as to not obtain any loud encounters or horrible banters. At least the managers thought one thing out, Akito thought bitterly.

Loud snoring was situated beside him, to the left. Kasanoda was too busy taking a snooze. His snores rivalled the sound of pigs getting squashed, and the people in front of them spared them glares over the back of their comfy chairs, in which Akito gave one back in turn. When the glare was at its full effect, the lady huffed and resumed to looking forward, her inner grumblings still aloud. He looked over to his side, on his right, where Kyouya was settled. The young boy seemed to be deep in thought, his gaze looking into the window.

They were well over the clouds now, free and...pfft, free, yeah right. As free as three birds trapped in jail. Christ, how bitter was it when Akito spoke his words. Although he kept it a secret for all these years, he couldn't help but feel guilty whenever Kyouya came into his vision. He used to be a healthy young boy that he'd see with his parents at the markets, looking strangely identical to him as a younger child. He never mustered up the courage to greet him. But when the past struck Kyouya deep, that was years after he'd seen him. And he outstretched a hopefully warm hand in request to joining the circus.

A request of pulling him out of the cage he'd already been, to get trapped in another with Akito and Kasanoda. The ringleader clenched his hands, his mouth worrying into a straight line. Kyouya was now his responsibility, his younger brother. Anyone who dares to hurt Kasanoda would get a right punch in the jaw. Anyone who dares hurt _Kyouya_, by the by, would be downright praying a death wish by the time Akito finishes with them.

Still wondering over his words, Akito felt a shot of surprise as Kyouya's head was lowered onto his shoulder. Kyouya had fallen asleep. Hesitantly, he rose up his large hand and stroked Kyouya's hair, something he'd felt like he should do whenever the nightmares were intact. Obviously he wasn't having one now, yet, it was something soothing, even for Akito who was still worrying over the Circus de Sourire.

Akito rolled his eyes as another, Kasanoda rested his head on Akito's newly occupied other shoulder, and started to snore his guts out. He placed his other hand on Kasanoda's head and sighed.

* * *

They were now in Australia, it was reaching past mid-night by now, and Kyouya was exhausted. Which was slightly disheartening since Akito was the one who had two heavy lumps on either side, preventing him from getting even a wink of sleep last night. While Akito didn't complain, Kyouya and Kasanoda tensed on either side of him, slightly in fear, as one should always be whenever Akito was in _that_ mood. They finally got to ride in actual, safe _cars_, while their luggage was moved in caravans. They arrived somewhat shortly after two am in the morning, and another perk was labelled.

The first tier members of the Chiaroscuro were introduced to the founder of Cirque de Sourire and the one thing holding them up, rambling on in a speech that went on for about hours until Akito kindly pointed out that the members were tired from the trips. The Senior Suou's words seemed to float through one ear to the other for each member, and once faced with a bed, the other members seemed to fall down and sleep like a rock.

Their room was a complete full house. Oh, the irony. They were in an apartment block, the stupid manager having booked two rooms for the first tier members, one for the girls, and the other for the boys.

"Sorry, my men. I don't want to lose my dignity," Kasanoda said in a rush before taking the last bed from the spot, already dumping his worn-out bed and loud snoring initiated seconds later.

Akito and Kyouya sighed.

"Here you go," Manager Suou cooed. "Since we're already on good terms, the actual members should too."

"Um, sir..."

But he already scurried off. Akito and Kyouya warily eyed each other, then back to the door which held the male, first tier members of the _Cirque de Sourire_. Kyouya vowed to never talk to Kasanoda again. Kyouya shot him an eerie look which Akito returned.

"I already hate that Suou man." Kyouya whispered.  
"Wait till you meet the ring-leader, his son," Akito replied. "Oh wait. We are." The boy deadpanned.

Kyouya huffed, a sigh of exasperation and moved forward, hastily knocking on the door, since someone was too mature to be.

They were greeted with silence. Another knock.

Akito leaned up close to the door, and it opened. Which of course, caused Akito to fall onto the person who opened it.

"Augh!" Two identical cries of distress were sounded.

The loud chitter-chatter was suddenly audible, and as Akito stood up, both of the former circus members winced.

"Ay, that hurt, man." Said a young boy with auburn strands of hair placed on his head. His eyes were strangely gold-ish which left many female audiences mesmerized, Kyouya concluded. His body frame was thin and otherwise flexible-looking, an understandable individual suited for the circus life. He seemed to be frowning at the two intruders. "Who are you guys anyway?"

Akito and Kyouya stayed silent.

"Hikaru, what's wrong?" An identical twin popped up near him, which Kyouya was surprised. Though, being the perfect Chiaroscuro member, he didn't show it.

"Who's at the door?" The smallest one, who looked like he could be thirteen, more or less squeaked out, his loli face stuffed with the remains of chocolate cake that the servitude of the hotel supplied. Beside him was a large, young adult with a mature face that could intimidate any other guy, and set hearts beating for every girl. "Is it Haruhi? It's still so sad how she had to be in another room, because she's a girl!" He complained, and the poker face grunted.

"Hey, stop getting distracted, listen to me, sempai!" Tamaki waved his arms around. "You said you wanted to listen to our hierarchy—"

"Actually..." The _sempai_ said, with a sweat drop forming on his face.

"Haruhi's the daughter, I told you this!"

"Yes, Tama-chan, but!"

Akito slowly turned his head to the side, to face Kyouya who was just as brain-dead.

"And Honey sempai and Mori sempai are the older brothers, and those ghastly twins are the next door, perverted aliens,"

"Hey, Tono!" Hikaru cried out. "If someone as idiotic as you gets to be at the top, then don't Kaoru and I deserve a spot in the family?"

"Fine!" Tamaki snapped. "You can be the dogs."

The twins gaped, and the trio went in a flail attack, shouting repetition towards each other in vain.

"Hmmm..." Honey hummed, a small finger pressed up against his lips. "Families won't really be happy until there's a mummy, right Takashi?"

Before Takashi could grunt, the feared ring-leader finally focused his eyes on the two at the door, his eyes going wide. He suddenly leapt forward, his visible teeth showing. Akito's head went dizzy as it registered Tamaki on the other side, one lurch, and a second later, he was right in front of them.

"And maybe you...," Tamaki's voice suddenly went down a seductive octave, focusing solely on the young boy before him. Kyouya was tall, but Tamaki was taller and his chin was suddenly propped up by two pianist-like fingers, and he was face to face with the ringleader. "You will be the mummy."

Kyouya blanched.


End file.
